


International Call Up Drabbles

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Captain kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, German National Team, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polish National Team, die mannschaft - Freeform, internationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 drabbles, 7 for the German national team and 1 Polish national team, for the September Call-Ups. Various pairings with a one-word prompt that started it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precious -- Thomas & Miro

Miro liked the moments like these the best. The moments where morning came with nothing more pressing than getting some rest needed to be accomplished. The mornings where he and Thomas could just lie in bed and do nothing apart from staying in one another’s arms. These were the moments that were the most precious and rare and altogether fleeting. Miro held Thomas closer with a gentle smile as the younger man slept on.


	2. Heights - Per & Lahmy

It was rather obvious to anyone with eyes that one of them was always going to be taller than the other. Both had been made fun of for their heights before so it was with great respect that they acknowledged the differences between them easily enough and silently agreed never to mention it. That didn’t change the fact that it was one of Per’s favorite things to have Philipp practically laying on top of him as they shared a bed and Per could just wrap his arms around the man’s body and hold him close. The height of his love for the Bayern captain could not be matched, not even by the clouds in the heavens.


	3. Love - Bastian & Lukas

They may have lost the match, but that didn’t stop Bastian from celebrating the few days he would have with Lukas. He showed the man, his best friend, just how much he missed him since their last meeting with soft touches of his lips, gentle touches with his hands, and kiss after long, languid kiss. Sighs of pleasure and many hours later, Bastian finally allowed Lukas to fall asleep for a short while before he would wake him up and do it all over again.


	4. Honesty - Benny & Ducky

Benedikt held Manu close as he played with the goalkeeper’s hair. The Bayern keeper made a contented sound as he felt Benny’s hand moving through his hair while the Schalke captain held him close.

“I miss you,” Manuel said softly.

“I’m here now.” Benedikt replied just as softly and quickly.

It wasn’t much in the sense of romance, but for now, it was enough and to Manuel, it was perfect.


	5. Promise - Mario & Thomas

Thomas smiled brightly at the starting striker.

“Nice to see you again,” he said with a gentle swat to Mario’s behind.

Mario just shook his head as he pulled Thomas underneath his arm and held him against his body while Thomas laughed and tried to push himself away. Mario held fast and grinned when he finally released the younger man. They shared a look for a long moment and then Mario winked, promising to ‘catch up’ later…


	6. Cold - Mario & Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I can't not do angst... lol

Mario stayed underneath the blanket while the rest of the team watched a film at their hotel. He had left more than ample space for Marco to join him when the other player would finally come down from his room. When Mario finally did see him coming down, he smiled welcomingly and indicated that he could join him and share the blanket. They’d done similar things many times before.

When Marco kept eye contact and still went over to sit next to Mats, Mario realized that maybe it wasn’t just the evening air that had grown cold.


	7. Captains - Mats & Benny

They had both snuck their armbands from their respective clubs after their last match and brought them with them to the call-up after they had realized what a wonderful idea it would be. Mats wore his Dortmund one while Benny wore the one for Schalke.

Mats had a hard time distinguishing what was hotter: feeling Benedikt fuck him, or watching Benny’s bicep flex underneath the armband as he moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite :D


	8. Friendly - Lukasz & Robert

Lukasz smiled when Robert sat next to him on the team’s bus. Warm butterflies swam and danced in his stomach and Lukasz found himself looking to his national team’s captain and his old friend. Suddenly the idea of sharing a room together with anyone for the friendly would be a lot less awkward. When Robert took his hand as the bus started off, Lukasz thought he would look forward to room-sharing a lot more than usual.


End file.
